A Time Before Now
by sunset87
Summary: The Dark Ace relives his past through his memories. Some people think that the people around us make us who we are, so who made Dark Ace the way he is now? (I want to keep this rated k/k but I'll rate it T, just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Time Before Now**

**Prologue**

**A/N I know there are probably many Dark Ace origin stories and this how I imagined it. Hope you all enjoy it (this is just the prologue, but you probably already knew that). This is also my first ever fanfiction, so help me out please! And I already know I'll have a couple grammar mistakes (since it's a weak spot for me).**

"Erg," I want those Storm Hawks found, or else everyone will suffer! And that includes you." said a slim teenage girl, as she glared at three men behind her. They were standing on a balcony that loomed over Terra Atmosia. The last phrase was aimed at the man standing in the middle.

The one that was specifically mentioned was tall, and skinny. He had black hair and blood red eyes. He growled softly and looked to the side, glaring at the corner. This shouldn't be happening. He was the Dark Ace, the most feared man in all of Atmos! She had never threatened to punish him before, something was wrong.

As he walked down a hallway, towards his chamber, he pondered about her moods. Lately, she had been having rage fits, as a result of her new temper. Times were changing, and so was she. That made the Dark Ace wonder about the future. Would he even be part of the new world Master Cyclonis dreamed of? It had been a long time since he had doubts like this. When he entered the chamber, he did what he always did. Shower, brush his teeth, read. But that's when he did something he was not used to. He went for a walk.

The air out side was refreshing. The night sky was clear. The Dark Ace could see every start in the sky. He sat against a large tree and continued to look up at them. As his gaze fell upon a certain star, he drew in a shaky breath.

"Iris," he whispered to himself. A memory appeared in his mind. It was from a long time ago, but he would never forget it. "It's always there in the sky, even if you can't see it. Every time you do see it though, it will be a different colour. That's how it earned its name, after Iris, Goddess of rainbows. Rainbows are a symbol of hope. Even though you can't always see it, it'll always be there," those words were not his. They belonged to someone close to him. Someone he may have... The thought trailed off as it was replaced by another memory. This time though, it wasn't as pleasant.

"Please! Kill me if you must, but spare my child! I beg of you!" pleased the woman in front of him. She was shielding a small child, possibly only three years old.

"Why should I?" he snarled. In his rage, his mind twisted every thought.

The woman was brave, "Haven't you ever loved family and friends? Or been in love with a girl? Or even have someone love you?"

"No," how dare she talk like that to him?! With one swift blow, he killed her. However, he let the child live. Even though she shouldn't have argued with him, her words did have an effect on him. He had loved friends and family. He had been in love with a girl. He had known people who loved him.

Looking up at that fateful star, he felt many emotions course through him. Starting with his earliest memory, he started to remember who he used to be. Before he betrayed Lightning Strike. Before his life went wrong. A time before now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the really long wait. I had lots of projects and then I got a fever. And writer's block doesn't help. This may feel a little rushed or forced.**

It was a day like any other on Terra Atmosia. That is, until cyclonians were sighted. Their target was the Aurora Stone. As soon as civilians saw the fleet, they began to panic. In the midst of the chaos, a couple was separated from their son.

"Ace!" they cried out.

The boy they were calling for, Ace, was no older than four. He was unable to reply. The crowd was sweeping him away from his parents. He tried to get closer, but it wasn't working. No one tried to help him. No one even noticed him. Then, the attack began.

The chaos grew even more. All around Ace, people scattered, disappearing into their homes. He desperately looked around. He didn't even know where he was, let alone where his parents were. Around the corner, he heard skimmer engines. Unsure of who the rider was, he fled to the nearest alley.

The alley he had chosen was dark, and all sorts of noises echoed there. Ace didn't know what to do. He just curled up and hoped to find his parents again.

"Run for it." came a voice. It was one of the few remaining cyclonians.

Ace held his breath. Maybe they wouldn't see him. Maybe they would just run by and ignore him. Maybe- "Hey, you there!" growled a voice. Suddenly, Ace was grabbed by his collar and raised off the ground. "I'm talking to you, brat! Look at me when I talk to you!" Ace slowly looked at the cyclonian. "How do we get out?" when ace took too long to answer, the man shook him.

"Put the boy down!" The cyclonian dropped Ace and jumped over the fence. A moment later, they rose to the sky on a stolen cruise ship.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Ace asked the man who had saved him

"No, not today," said the man. "Right now, we need to find your parents. what's your name?"

"Ace." The man smiled and picked him up.

"Well, Ace, do you know where you live? Or how to get there?" Sadly, Ace did not. He was only four, and had only ever been on his street. The man saw his sadness and led him onto the street. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

_The Dark ace felt a feeling stir in his chest, grief. He knew what came next._

**A/N Sorry again. That's it... so much waiting for... almost 400 words.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I guess it took another long time for this one. This one might seem really rushed and... well, badly put together.**

_Dark Ace's head hung low since he knew what came next. He didn't want to relive it. So he went to the next memory that stood out. This time, it was when he was at the age of 10. He had ran away from the orphanage and was living on the street._

"Hey! You haven't paid for that!" shouted a sturdy looking man standing in front of a cart selling snacks. He was yelling at an older Ace. Ace didn't look back. He walked casually towards an alleyway that he now called home, with a stolen sand cake. The guards ran past without noticing Ace. He had learn that lesson fast. Never run away, that would make you look guilty.

When he got back to his alley, he stopped. Someone had been here! Ace always kept his place organized and as clean as a dark alley could be, but now, the books he treasured were scattered, the roof made out of scraps was gone, and his reserve food was, stolen! Ace ran to the back of the alley, certain he would find the theif there. As he approached the back, he heard someone land behind him. Before he could react the stranger had twisted his arm and pinned him against the fence. Every time Ace tried to struggle, the attacker just twisted his arm even more. His arm hurt, a lot, but the attacker wouldn't let go.

"What do you want!" Ace demanded. The stranger just laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the stranger said. Then he let go.

Ace turned to face the attacker. "You. Are. Going. To... oh," his voice faded away into a squeak as he look at the man. He towered over Ace like a giant, he was lean and muscular. Ace was a bit frightened.

The man took one look at Ace and said, "how old are ya kid."

Ace resented this man. Who did he think he was? Ace wasn't a kid! Well, now that he thought of it, he was only ten and therefore considered a child. He only had two options, attack the man, or answer his question and hopefully be spared. He thought out his two options. Attacking the man was the riskier option, or was it? If Ace got away, he would be fine. Or would the man go after him. Well, it was worth a try, was it not? He tensed, then tackled the man.

"Whoa, there kid," the man said as he took a few steps back. He didn't fall, but He pushed Ace against the wall again. "Look, I don't want to hurt you."

"Yet you steal all my food and destroy my shelter." Ace really hated this guy now. His pride was hurt, being pinned for the second time. The man just shrugged.

"My name's Nicko. Now, if I let you go, will you stop trying to tackle me?" he was laughing at Ace.

"Yes," Ace grudgingly said.

Nicko let go an took a step back. "So, how did you lose your parents?"

"How do you know that?

"Well, little ten-year-old boys don't usually live on the streets for no reason by themselves. And I'm just guessing your age." he said, anticipating Ace's next question. "You don't seem that bad, sorry if I hurt you."

"It's OK." he said. though he felt hungry and bruised. Ace was also worried about where was going to live. Nicko seemed to read his mind.

"I'm sorry for you know... ruining your home. You can stay with me if you want."

"Really?" Ace was surprised. They had only met a few minutes ago, and he was already inviting him to stay with him? Of course though, it would help him greatly since he was only a vulnerable ten-year-old. Nicko had to be at least twenty. Ace would be safe with him.

_The Dark Ace sat back with a big smile. He had made a friend that day._


End file.
